deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Rachel Roth, AKA Raven, is a superheroine from DC Comics. She appeared in the 89th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, where she fought against Twilight Sparkle from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She was voiced by Kira Buckland. History Raven, or Rachel Roth, has been a prominent member of the Teen Titans. Raven is a tele-empathetic, she can teleport, and send out her Soul-Self, which can fight physically, manifest as a force field, manipulate objects and others as with telekinesis, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body. A dark, moody character, Raven is the half-breed daughter of a human mother named Angela Roth (also known as Arella) and the demon overlord, Emperor Trigon. Raven was born and raised in the pacifistic reality called Azarath by the Azarathian monks, after her mother ran away from home, which was possibly in Gotham City, and joined a cult (possibly the Church of Blood), where she was raped by Trigon. In Azarath, Raven was taught to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control her inherited demonic powers by Azar, the founder and leader of Azarath. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'11'' / 180 cm * Weight: 139 lbs / 63 kg * Alias: Rachel Roth * Birthplace: Azarath * Daughter of Trigon * Has had multiple bodies * New Teen Titans founder * Watches Gossip Girl religiously Powers * Empath magic * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Energy blasts * Energy shields * Mystic arts * Soul-Self ** High-speed flight ** Can encase targets in pocket dimension ** Can be molded into Constructs Feats * Soul-Self flew 2,332 miles in 5 mins * Helped lift Titans Island * Helped pull an escaping space ship * Predicted and dodged a sniper bullet * Flew between the Earth & moon * Shielded a city from a tidal wave * Defeated Trigon, Brother Blood, Headcase * One-shot her 7 Deadly Sin siblings DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "You. Saw. Nothing!" * "Darkness take you!" * "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" * "Is that all you can do?" * "I want it! I need it! It's mine, all mine!" * "GET AWAY FROM IT!" * "Well, that was odd..." Gallery Raven.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 610608-pride3.jpg|Dark Raven White_Titans_Raven.png|White Raven Raven VS Trigon.jpg|Raven facing Trigon Raven .jpeg|Raven healing Todd's pain Raven .gif|Raven using her soul self Soul_Self_001.jpg|Soul-Self projected in the shape of a bird Trivia * Raven is the 12th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane and Batman Beyond, and with the next nine being Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** She is the eighth DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond, and with the next eight being Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. ** She is also the second female DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, and with the next one being Black Canary. ** She is also the third DC combatant to fight against a non-Marvel combatant, after Superman, The Joker, and with the next two being Green Lantern and Black Canary. ** She is the second Teen Titans character to appear, after Deathstroke, and with the next one being Nightwing. * Raven is the third Comic Book character to fight against a Cartoon character, after Beast and Deadpool, and with the next one being Green Lantern. References *Raven on Wikipedia *Raven on DC Database Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Human Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Merciful Combatants